Alec Quinn
"Silence, lesser creature!" -Alec Quinn Identity Race: Human Class: Artificer Affiliation: Empire of Bael Turath History As a young man Alec worked on a farm, he was forced to labor by his father (This was because his father had no money, and could not afford a slaves). When Alecs brothers were of age, they were sent off to serve in the War of Ruin. Alec feared for his own fate but had no opportunity of escape from the war, untill one stormy night when an enchanter sought rest in his fathers home. Alec watched as the enchanted lit there firepit with nothing but words and the wave of his hand. Affter that Alec became obsessed with magic and inquired how one might become a great enchanter?, the master enchanter replied "Ah, you would need to become an Apprentice of a Master. Infact i am in need of an Apprentice. Should you prove yourself cappable of using an Enchantment in two weeks when i next Jouney this road, I may find use for you in Baldur's Gate!" This of cource excited Alec and he practiced untill two weeks past, and he was cappable of creating a small flame using the words the enchanter used. So when the enchanted came past on his horse he asked the young lad if he was able to create an enchantment. But when Alec tried he could not focus through all his nervousness, so he failed and the Master Enchanter being impacient acussed Alec of not even trying and started back on the road, Alec now feeling a rush of emotions from, anger to sadness casted his enchantment on the Master Enchanters robes and they procceded to alight in flames. As a Master all he had to do was wave his hand over the flames to silence them, and found himself ridding back towards this little farm miles outside Baldur's Gate. As Alec grew older and more wise, he began to understand the slaves and the way they were treated in the city, but this only made him more angry at his father and what he did to his family. In his anger he began to hate what he used to be... a slave. This caused him to mistreat anything of any other race or form. Soon he began to side with the Empire on all there stances, wheather that be slaves on armies. So he grew to respect his brothers, and plead of Ao to keep his brothers safe from harm. Only one of three brothers returned on leave, only to return to the fight after a weeks time. What Alec did learn was that his brother was put in the royal guard in the Obsidean city, Alec has not heard from his since. When Alecs Master died of trying to protect a guard from a raging Dragonborn, Alec stepped in as the Cities head Enchanter for the flaming fists even though he was only twenty-seven. Two years past without a teacher before a Dragon attacked the city, and that is where our campaign began. Category:Character Category:Hero of Baldur's Gate Category:War of Ruin